1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary type compressor and more particularly to a lubrication system in a horizontal rotary type compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently rotary type compressors have been widely used in household refrigerators, air-conditioning apparatuses, etc. because it is possible to make the compressor compact. In the field of application of rotary type compressors in refrigerators, etc. it is often the case that in installing it less space is required when it is installed horizontally, that is, when the peripheral side surfaces of its cylindrical outer configuration are laid horizontally rather than being installed otherwise.
In such a horizontal rotary type compressor the lubrication has hitherto been carried out in such a manner that the crankshaft was dipped in lubricant oil accumulated in the lower part of the closed shell and the lubricant oil was supplied to the various parts from the end of the crankshaft through a lubrication bore formed axially in the crankshaft by the use of a centrifugal lubricant oil pump, etc. connected to the crankshaft. However, in the case of a horizontal rotary type compressor, since the lubrication bore in the crankshaft is distant from the surface of the lubricant oil in the closed shell it has been a problem that such a lubrication system as is conventional in a vertical rotary type compressor can not be adopted.